Back to School
by simeysgirl
Summary: All aboard! Harry and friends are going back to school!


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is © J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, and all other entities involved in the Potterverse.

**Beta: **Wendypops

**Back to School.  
**

Platform 9 and three quarters was bustling on the first of September. Eager children were waving madly out of the windows of the Hogwarts Express as it got ready to depart. Scowling teenagers were walking up and down the train, trying to find friends.

"See you at Christmas!"

"Write as soon as you get there!"

"Be good!"

"Have fun!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Goodbye!"

The final words of the anxious parents could only just be heard over the din. With a loud toot, the gleaming train gathered steam and pulled out of Kings' Cross station.

Three eighteen year old students were lounging in a compartment at the back of the train, hidden away from the glares they were expecting, on their way to their final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. The so called 'Golden Trio' had arrived early at the station to avoid the press who were all clamouring for pictures of them on their way to school.

The war had ended in May, with Harry Potter defeating Voldemort once and for all. Despite Harry giving an interview to the Daily Prophet in the hope that they would leave him and his friends alone, the rabid journalists still wanted every detail on the heroes. The three friends only really felt comfortable with their friends and were apprehensive about returning to complete their education.

A blonde head popped around the door, greeting them with a quick hello and a wave before skipping off down the corridor, shutting the door behind her.

"It feels so strange to see Luna without Ginny," Hermione muttered, after she had left, "they'd gotten so close over the last year. Luna seems lonely. I'm still shocked that Ginny isn't coming back."

"She would've ended up in Azkaban if she did, and you know it." Ron replied, darkly. "And Luna will be okay, she's got Dean. She seems happy enough."

"I can't believe she did it!" Hermione cried, tears in her eyes. "Stupid girl!"

"Yeah well, she couldn't cope with the fact that Harry didn't want to get back together." Ron tried to comfort her, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug. "She is stupid, but she's working with George at the shop. Hopefully it'll help her."

"I am in the same room guys," Harry interjected.

"Sorry mate. Don't worry though; Mum says that she'll come around soon enough. She just needs time."

"Can we just change the subject, please?"

"So. How 'bout them Cannons then?" Harry and Hermione's eyes met with a smile.

Suddenly, the door slid open and a familiar face appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, Scarhead. Have you decided to grace us with your presence? Has his Highness had enough of giving interviews, opening stores and kissing babies?" Draco Malfoy stepped into the compartment, looking odd with just Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini flanking him instead of his old bodyguards.

Harry searched for a response but instead settled on sticking his tongue out at Draco.

"Very mature, Potter," Draco drawled. "Your grace astounds me."

"Malfoy, just shut your mouth and sit down, you're making the place look untidy." Harry rolled his eyes at the blond.

Draco did just that. He closed his mouth with an audible snap and promptly sat down on Harry's lap and wrapped one arm around his neck.

"Oof, you great lump!" Harry grunted, although he made no move to push him off his lap. Instead, he wrapped his arm around around Draco's slim waist and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

"We do have actual seats spare, Draco," Hermione said to him as Blaise and Pansy made themselves comfortable.

"I'm perfectly comfy here," Draco replied, wriggling on his boyfriend's lap. "Aren't I, Harry?"

"As long as you stop doing that," he replied, stilling Draco's hips, "Ron doesn't need to see that. Again."

The rest of the compartment turned towards the redhead, who was now scowling at the pair and blushing profusely. "And in _my_ room too," he muttered.

"So, what were you talking about before we came in?" Pansy spoke up for the first time. "Something other than the sex lives of our nearest and dearest?"

"Cannons."

"School."

"Ginny."

The silence that followed Hermione's statement was only broken by the soft start of surprise from Draco. Harry glared at his friend while wrapping Draco more firmly in his arms.

"No. _We_ weren't," Harry stated, "_you_ were. And I'm quite sure the subject was changed."

The atmosphere had changed sufficiently that it was quite an awkward silence that followed. Harry flashed Draco a small smile, and received one in return.

Ron, surprisingly, was the one to break it. "Exploding snap?" He inquired.

Harry shot his oldest friend a grateful look and nodded. Draco slipped off Harry's lap to fetch the cards out of his bag. "Right then, Weasley. Bring it on!"

Hermione looked abashed but soon settled into conversation with Pansy and Blaise about the situation at Hogwarts.

"I think Professor McGonagall has one of the aurors coming in to teach Defence," Blaise said, "I hope they're good, it's about time we had a decent teacher."

"Do you think we'll have our own common room?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course we will! It will probably be decorated atrociously," Pansy replied. "I wonder what the new dormitories will be like."

Draco perked up at this. "I wonder if we'll get to share a room, Harry."

"If you are, I sincerely hope I'm not in the same one!" Blaise cried.

Ron nodded his agreement, his blush returning.

The group of friends started laughing, pleased that the happy mood had returned. They talked about school and played games until the sky turned dark.

"Time to get changed into our robes, I think," Hermione said in her bossy tone, "Blaise and I have to go and oversee the prefects when we arrive at Hogsmeade."

Blaise, who had obviously forgotten this small fact, looked surprised but jumped up to do as Hermione told him.

Draco smirked at his friend's eagerness but stood up to get his robes as well.

"I'm so glad you're not a prefect any more, Draco," Harry cooed as he stood up and snuggled into his boyfriend's neck, "makes much more time for this."

Their friends all rolled their eyes and turned to put on their robes, giving Harry a bit of privacy to show Draco exactly what he _wouldn't_ be missing out on.


End file.
